All-Stars
'All-Stars '(also known as Legends of Music: All-Stars) is a rhythm game released to all the major 7th and 8th generation consoles plus the Nintendo 3DS and Playstation Vita. The game is an unique mix of role-playing game with rhythm game. Players can hire band members, each one has three stats: Lyrics, Perfomance and Personality. Lyrics affect how well that member can sing, Perfomance varies from instruments and Personality is split into three categories: "Calm", which doesn't sands out for most of the time and it is the most safe option when the matter is the media, "Insane", will stand out most of the time but somretimes the media will react badly to it and "Controversial", which will bring varied results. All-Stars ''have a total of 100 playable songs on disc and 50 songs on the game cartidge. The game also has DLC, which is separted into packs, similar to games such as ''Rock Band. Gameplay In All-Stars, the player takes control of a newly born band and has to conquer the world of music. The player takes the roll of the manager and has to manage the team and the shows. At the beginning, players will have only few shows to deal with in small locations, however, depending on how well the show goes, the player might get a bigger buzz and be hired to show on more important locations. The band is formed by at least 5 members. On the default settings, there is one main singer, three people that plays the instrument and one that helps producing the song. The player can create their own songs during Career Mode and can share with other players. Another important thing to note, in All-Stars, the media will give their opinion after a show. If the show goes well, the media will give a nice review and it will attract a small number of fans during the beginning of the career, if it doesn't, the media will give a bad review and will attract bad publicity. The manager can also make the band members interact with their fans through social medias, wihich attracts attention from media and also attracts fans. Each band member has a special element and a special skill which can be used during the shows. This is where the RPG part comes into play, each band member gains new skills and experience after each show, as explained above, each band member has three stats. The game also has different modes: Career Mode is the main game mode, Arcade Mode has the player going through all the songs non-stop, Free Play has the player freely choosing and playing any song, on this mode, special skills cannot be used. There is also Battle Mode, in which tw o players fight to see which one plays the song better, on this mode, there is exclusvie special skills only available for this mode. Songs ''Console'' The console version features 100 songs. ''Portable'' The portable version features 50 songs. ''DLC'' The console versions of All-Stars features DLC songs. Unlockables